Caught in the undertow
by darkness is sweet
Summary: Konoha had fallen and with no one to turn to she ventured out to find survivors after the war, she searched weeks but then was made her own enemy. with this turn of events what Is Sakura's big plan?


CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW

The fall of konoha was brutal and sad, no one expected it which made it worse and I couldn't help but gasp as body's fell around me one after another. I hate knowing I remembered that day and wish I could go back and stop what happened but of course I couldn't, life was not that easy.

I currently sat in a cave facing the opening of the cave, I felt dirty, sticky, depressed and empty I watched the rain from my sitting place near a small fire I had to warm myself from the chilling air not to far away from the fire.

'I cant leave the fire burning for to long' I mentally reminded myself as i stared at the dancing flames. I herd there were Akatsuki sightings in the area and I couldn't attract them even though there would be a very slim chance they would find were i was, not that there was any reason for them to follow a trail of random smoke.

I resided far in the forest area near a village I had gone to not long ago and herd about the sightings from a bartender as I drank sake. I felt the buzz lingering in my system but did not bother to remove the alcohol from my bloodstream; knowing full well it would be a while until the next time I would be able to drink like the alcohol might be the only thing that might get me to sleep tonight.

I felt drowsy and this was only adding onto the other emotions bubbling up in my system. I laid back against my back pack and sighed. I knew I would find someone, anyone. this feeling of emptiness inside me was only getting worse it might drive me crazy.

I closed my eyes but didn't fully fall into the sweet abyss of sleep .

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 AM<strong>

I woke up to the sound of leaves underfoot and immediately moved to get up and snatch up my bulky backpack then flinched slightly feeling my shoulders and neck burn with the pain that came with sleeping on the ground I didn't bother checking my pocket watch for the time in my rush. The sound was only growing louder. I then herd someone talk but had to add chakra to enhance my hearing .

"Kisame you should conceal your footsteps" it was an order directly from out side the cave. Kisame, he was of the Akatsuki! They found me and I felt my eyes dart to the smoking fire nearby and mentally cursed. I hadn't put out the fire, I felt like such an idiot for forgetting and letting my tiredness get the better of me, it was a terrible mistake that was probably the reason they found me judging by the way the remaining fire burned and the sun wasn't even up making this cave stand out against the light blue sky outside the dark, humid cave. A loud ground shaking laugh on the boarder of friendly startled me and I hugged the wall with my back more as I watched two shadows come onto view .

'Would they kill me ?' I wondered and assumed that I couldn't take chances and propose that they could have the cave if they just let me was a discriminating thought and as soon as I thought of it i dismissed it with a frown. Hopefully i wouldn't need to fight for i hadn't been in the condition for a fight.

The two supposedly dead Akatsuki members entered the cave not taking the time to look at the shadowed corner near the entrance of the cave giving me a straight forward escape. I darted out the cave just as the Two men approached the fire.

I hid my footsteps as i sprinted out the cave but knew they had turned around as I begun to run. I prayed they didn't begin to chase me i ran as fast as i could. As I dashed through the maze of trees to the next village were I was planning to go the night before to see if I could get a bounty job done for some much needed money. So suddenly a huge sword flew right in my direction from behind making me drop to the ground on all fours. I was wasting time and needed to get going again I put a larger amount of chakra into my feet and ran again only faster.

"your not getting away girl!" I herd it from behind me but didn't bother looking back, it would only lead to my death i assumed as i dodged kuni branches and focused on not running into a tree or falling.

Crows formed a figure so quick I could not stop in time and ran into the black haired man, Itachi Uchiha i noted in horror. He gripped my shoulders not allowing any escape he down at me; his face that of equanimity. I was now furious and felt helpless for i knew i couldn't die. I couldn't be the penultimate in this...

"let me go!" I yelled, thrashing in a vain attempt to get away. His red eyes spun and I looked down just in time. Loud footsteps grew louder behind me and i squeezed my eyes closed as if it would save me, it felt far from reality and i hated the thought of this being the end if i did die here it would be wasted one of the most magnanimous ,un-nobile deaths i could imagine.

" what do you guys want I'm minding my own business " I said trying to push Itachi away but he didn't move to my displeasure. I was grabbed by Kisame who took his sword and held it to my throat. He took hold of my chin with his other hand and held me in place. It was obvious what he was trying to do. Itachi's Sharingan. I squeezed my eye lids tightly. Damn. . DAMN. I was screwed anyway so I opened my eyes and glared. Nothing happened as I stared into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

" ….. It didn't work "

" what are you talking about Itachi ? "

" you Herd me "

" yeah, but how did it not work ? " I was at a loss for words myself as I once again struggled against Itachi's grip on certainly a conundrum and yet i couldn't help but be slightly glad that i hadn't been trapped in the depths or his Genjutsu for i doubted i would ever have been pulled out of it alive.


End file.
